1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transaction processing apparatus and more particularly, to a transaction processing apparatus in which data concerning commodities including price data can be registered only by entering commodity identification data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic cash register (referred to as ECR hereinafter) having a so-called PLU (Price Look Up) function has been widely used. In order to achieve the PLU function, a PLU file is prepared in advance comprising PLU codes (commodity identification codes) and data concerning commodities such as unit price corresponding to the PLU codes, and when the PLU codes are entered from the keyboard or bar codes attached to the commodities are read out by a scanner, unit price data stored in the PLU file are read out from the PLU file and registered.
In a store such as a supermarket, price units registered in a PLU file are changed, a few times a day, for discount purposes, for example. If such a situation occurs during one transaction of one customer, the unit price corresponding to the identical commodity code such as PLU code "01" is differently printed out on a receipt, e.g., " 300.-" and " 200.-", as shown in FIG. 1.